galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Seven City Area
Seven city states dominate the north western Kirth Peninsula. These city states form a loose alliance called the Seven Cities. They all follow common law, but laws are not required to be accepted in each city. When the head state decides on a law it is then distributed to the other states and they can choose to accept it or not.The area is largely human dominant with Kaelithicans as the majority race by far. Other humans are typically treated as second class citizens, and elves, dwarves, halfings, gnomes, and other normal races are treated far worse. Each city state is ran by a governor and these governors form the head of the alliance called the Governance. Settlements Each city state is ran by a governor and * Far Reach - The largest city in the alliance and current Head State. It is on the north western coast of the peninsula. * Faramond - Southern most city. * Hemmingmor - Southern coastal city specializing in fishing. * Montan - Central city. * Pildust - South east city. * Rith - Furthest east city, it is commonly filled with trade from outside as well as adventurers. * Ziltan - Furthest north city of the alliance, situated along the coast and often trades with other coastal cities to the east. Geography The Seven Cities are situated on the Kirthin Peninsula on the far north western edge of Xepher. Important Geographical sites The Aern Ancient and mysterious, the Aern is a thick forest that sits between and away from many cities. No one dares enter because those who do never return. It is thought to be guarded by an ancient druid circle, wild elves, or any number of other forest guardian-monsters the imagination can come up with. There was once a farming down settled not far south of the Aern called Emingshire. Out of superstition and fear its citizens attempted to burn down the small forest. Only five survived and they spoke of being attacked by brush, tree, and nightmares that swallowed the villiage whole. No sign, not even building foundation, of the villiage exists. These stories keep the unwanted away from the wood. Blorich Mountains Small and quite insignificant, barely qualifying as mountains at all, they would be dismissed if not for a large gold and silver mine which is where most of the curency for the region is from. The mountains are green and lush and free from extreme dangers outside the mines. There are rarely cliff faces and most of the range is free of boulders and hazards. However, there are rumors of cave dwelling monsters that have yet to be substantiated. Edger Mountains In the north eastern edge of the peninsula, these mountains mark what most would consider the boarder to the Plains of Kirth. The mountains are home to a small number of orcs, goblins, and other pests, but the combined forces of Seven Cities have nearly eradicated them. The mountains themselves aren't particularly harsh and are fairly easily navigated compared to most mountain ranges. This allowed the armies of the Seven Cities to advance on its brutish inhabitants. The Elderwood The largest forest in the region, these woods are home to pixies, sprites, and faerie of all type. Faramond clergy give offering to them to allow for safe travel through the wood, both on the Farin Coast Road that connects to Far Reach as well as boats traveling down the Mourn River. Unfortunately, this doesn't always work and has made many travel to Farmond by ship along the coast.The woods themselves aren't particularly thick, and the terrain is flat, easily traveled, and generally free from brush and root. It is made many wonder why the fey folk have taken up residence here. Legend speaks of a sacred faerie site deep within the wood, possibly even a weygate. Such stories are dismissed by the clear headed. Hemsgrove A forest mostly used for lumber in the north western region. Lake Dorin Lined with trade and fishing villiages, the lake is home to farmers, fishers, and traders alike. It has struck many strange that the lake itself does not have any major settlements on it as all of the traders simple use these settlements as pit stops on their way to the larger cities. To the east is the River of Hope that leads to Montan. West is the Mourn River leading to Far Reach. Mourn River This river runs west out of Lake Dorin, through the Elderwood, into Far Reach and exists into the ocean. It is used for trade and travel and is commonly used. The shores of the river the run through the Elderwood are clear of trees as a sign of peace from the fey that inhabit it. A trail runs along both edges of the river to allow for horses to help carry hips up stream when needed. The river is calm, slow, and easily navigated. Some thing this is an enchantment placed on it by the wildlings themselves. Pildust Forest South of Pildust, this forest is used for logging and hunting by the residents of Pildust. River of Hope This river begins its life in the Edger Mountains and flows into Lake Dorin after passing through Montan, the main central hub of the region. Like its sister river, Mourn, the majority of it is easily traveled. This ease stops only a few miles east of Montan. Roads of the Seven Cities Blue Road Follows the southern coast of the region from Faramond, through Hemmingmor, and ends in Montan. Civil Edge Road Connects Rith and Pildust. Few travel further east as it marks the edge of civilization and nears the Planesmen of Kirth and their barbarism. The Farin Coast Road This road begins near the Elderwood connecting the Blue Road to Far Reach. For the majority of the road, it follows the Farin Coast closely, which is where it got its name. Gohn Road Connects Pildust to the Blue Road. Kael's Walk The longest road in the region, said to be the road Kael himself walked when he finally found and settled Far Reach before returning to Zegima. It stretches from Rith to Far Reach. Ziltan Path Runs north from montan connecting Ziltan to the rest of the region.